The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for guiding a mic-o light, magnetism, sound or the like.
The inventor of the present invention has developed a microrobot that moves in response to light, magnetism, sound or the like and has a volume of about 1 cm.sup.3 or smaller. The invention uses a conventional technology (see WO/93/09018). Conventionally, the microrobot is guided by a wireless method and therefore an operator must irradiate the sensor or the like of the microrobot with light or the like to guide the microrobot. If moving the microrobot, like moving a living thing, is enjoyed, the guiding operation performed by an operator does not present any problems.
In a case where a microrobot of the above type is used in a certain operation, for example, an operation to be performed in a place into which arms of a usual robot cannot be introduced or operated satisfactorily, e.g., mounting or bonding elements or removing foreign matters, the microrobot must be automatically guided. Therefore, the conventional guiding method requiring the operator's guiding operation cannot be adapted satisfactorily.
The conventional industrial robot or automatic machine having a conventional structure cannot freely turn its moving direction outside a predetermined operation area. Therefore, the operation area cannot easily be enlarged or changed. In particular, a microrobot of the above type cannot easily possess the function of programming the passage or the function of avoiding obstacles from the viewpoint of the technological level and of reducing the cost. Accordingly, a guiding apparatus for automatically guiding the microrobot must be provided separately from the microrobot. However, there has not been disclosed an apparatus for guiding a microrobot of the above type that is capable of freely enlarging and changing the operation area for the microrobot.